


Parallel/Universes

by blue_spectrum



Series: Drabble/AU [2]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you imagine another universe? One where we are enemies?”</p>
<p>(Part of a series of unrelated drabbles. AU's to cope with the tragedy that was the season finale to Orangebat)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel/Universes

It was a good day for Slaine and Inaho. They were spending their time leisurely, with exams over and getting a break before the last semester of high school. Soon, entrance exams would dictate the rhythm of their lives and they’d probably find themselves spending less time together. Neither of them had any need to study without rest, since both had been preparing for a while now and had always been good at school anyway, but they wanted to excel.

They were at Inaho’s and his sister apartment, alone since she was at work. They were in his bedroom, relaxing on the bed, Slaine over his stomach, reading a random book he had picked from the school’s library. Inaho was sitting, back against the pillows, reading from an advanced textbook; same old, same old.

“Hey, Inaho”

“Yes?”

He said, putting the textbook down to focus on the other teen. Slaine was reluctantly meeting his eyes, a fact that instantly unsettled the brunette.

“What do you think about parallel universes?”

“It’s a theory, there is no point in taking a side”, he said, after a moment of serious consideration.

“I thought you’d say that”

Slaine smiled, eyes going back to his book, but mind still wandering on the topic. He had had a nightmare, the night before, a confusing and violent dream with guns and blood scattered around. He sighed. As he had thought, he couldn’t just let it go.

“Can you imagine another universe though? One where we are enemies, for example?”

Inaho had not picked up his textbook again, sensing the blond’s hesitance and waiting patiently for him to continue.

“I could imagine many universes, but this is the one we are living in. What use is there to think about something so tragic?”

“You are right. I’m sorry I brought up such a weird topic”

Inaho moved around the bed until he was face to face with Slaine. There, he put the blond’s book down too and spoke with certainty.

“But if we were to assume that there are infinite universes, then it’s safe to also assume that in at least one of them, we’ll always be happy”

The radiant smile he got as a response made Inaho wish he could make sure that every Slaine in every single universe could be as happy as he was going to make his.

_“Yes”_


End file.
